


Polilla

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Lemon, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise es un sol. Aomine una polilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polilla

—Tengo pareja, Aominecchi, ¿no te da gusto?  
Primero fue una mueca de sorpresa, después una de sus características sonrisas, para terminar invitando a Kise a festejar su reciente noviazgo; claro, sin la pareja en cuestión, nada más ellos dos solos. Kise se burló de ello ¿cómo iba a salir a divertirse sin su amante siendo esa relación el motivo del festejo? Pero se lo proponía Aomine, con él eso era «normal», uno de sus tantos desvaríos tan particulares en él.   
Festejar con Aomine era divertirse en grande, claro que iría.  
Festejar ese hecho para Aomine era una forma de disimular que algo dentro de él se rompió, hizo cortocircuito.

«La polilla voló intentando llegar al sol por más que este fuera inalcanzable, estaba dispuesta a morir en el viaje o, con un poco de suerte, terminar siendo calcinada bajo el calor del sol.»

XxXxXxXxX

Eres mi sol.  
Yo una polilla.  
Si me acerco a tu luz me quemarás con el calor de tu cuerpo, caeré derretido, completamente fundido sobre el concreto por el cual caminas. Pero soy una polilla ¿lo recuerdas? Tengo que acercarme a ti, es una necesidad compulsiva ya que tú eres mi sol. Mi sol.  
—Kise, derríteme.  
Un quejido sale de tu boca al penetrarte más profundo, estás tan caliente. El sonido acuoso inunda la habitación, sonrío mientras tú buscas el aire necesario para respirar. Tu mirada dorada me observa con las cejas fruncidas y los labios levemente abiertos, brillantes a causa de la humedad; tu pecho sube y baja con rapidez, lo acaricio sintiendo como nuestras pieles se encuentran pegajosas, mandando y recibiendo descargas de sensaciones tan potentes que abruman cualquier pensamiento lúcido. Lamo el contorno de tus pezones, tiemblas por ello; muerdo como lo vengo haciendo desde que comenzamos esta faena de demostrarte cuanto te necesito, mientras que tú sigues derritiéndome lenta y placenteramente.  
Eres un sol, Kise.  
Puedo ver una espesa lágrima bajar por tu rostro, mi boca se aleja de tu pezón y subo para recoger esa juguetona gota, y sorberla: salada, impregnada con tu sabor. Mis caderas se mueven con mayor velocidad, siento como te estremeces bajo el peso de mi cuerpo y abres más la boca jadeante por las sensaciones que experimentas. Tu cuerpo me recibe con tanto calor; húmedo y suave bañas con tu propia lubricación mi miembro, entro y salgo con tanta facilidad llegando al punto exacto de tu placer. Gimes, lloras, quieres gritar y me observas. En verdad estoy siendo devorado por tus llamas, por el fuego de tu presencia.  
—Kise, te quiero —susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja.  
—Ao…mi…necchi…  
Tu tono tan suplicante provoca que mi libido se dispare. Acaricio tu rostro sintiendo la piel suave, húmeda y pegajosa; mueves la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de mi caricia, de tu ojo, perennemente cerrado, sale otra lágrima caliente, salada y roja.  
—Dime ¿qué deseas? —me separo un poco. Tratas de hablar, tu voz se escucha quebrada, casi irreconocible.  
—Dé…jame… ir…  
—Siempre tan inalcanzable ¿verdad, Kise? —hablo entre suaves risas, es gracioso lo bien que te comportas siendo un sol. Mi sol.  
Las yemas de mis dedos bajan a tu cuello; sigo moviéndome ahora suave y lentamente. Siento en mi palma tu manzana de adán subir y bajar, tensas los músculos y aprieto. Fuerte. Mas fuerte conforme una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Más presión y menos oxígeno. Mueves las manos intentando alejarme, usas las uñas, me arañas. Siento el dolor y escozor de las heridas, inclusive me arrancas un poco de cabello.  
—Venga, Kise, no me obligues a golpearte otra vez. —Dicho eso te detienes, pero es demasiado tarde, no me importa la mirada de perrito asustado que pones, levanto el puño y asesto un golpe en tu cara de modelo justo donde el cardenal comenzaba a notarse por sobre la mejilla hinchada. Mueves la cabeza a un lado intentando escupir la sangre que sale a borbotones por tu nariz; te suelto el cuello y toses para evitar ahogarte.  
Me agacho, cojo tus piernas por debajo de los muslos y arremeto con más fuerza.  
—Eres mi sol, Kise, mi sol —confieso con mi cabeza descansando en tu pecho.  
—Lo soy… Aominecchi… —dices entre jadeos, sangre y lágrimas. Tus manos me toman del cabello, las uñas están rojas llegando al punto de tener pedazos de mi propia piel—. Lo soy…  
Tu mirada es frágil y triste con uno de tus párpados tan hinchado que no puedes abrirlo, sangre cayendo por la nariz y el oído, los labios rotos y los dientes rojos, las mejillas amoratadas junto a las marcas de mis dedos en tu cuello, mis dientes dibujados a lo largo de tu cuerpo llegando incluso a tu sexo; mi propio miembro siendo lubricado por sangre y semen mientras entra y sale de tu interior. Y aun así irradias la luminosidad y calidez que tanto te caracteriza. En verdad eres un sol.  
—Sé que lo dices para que te deje ir —hablo irguiéndome poco a poco lamiendo tu pierna y mordiendo con suavidad tu tobillo—. No tienes idea de lo triste que es ser una polilla tratando de acercarme al fuego y sentir como quema, saber que es inalcanzable y que moriré antes de llegar a tocarlo —muerdo hasta hacerte sangrar—. Pero ahora, solo por este momento, el fuego es mío, estoy dentro de él… es espléndido, Kise… ¡Quémame! ¡Quémame hasta hacerme cenizas!  
Embisto con el doble de fuerza mientras que repito una y otra vez lo que tanto deseo: «¡Quémame! Hazme desaparecer, Kise, dentro de tu fuego interior. Derríteme, desbarátame, fúndeme. Acaba conmigo. Fallezcamos juntos, unidos, hasta el final.»

XxXxXxXxX

—Eres una farola.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Kise pensando que Aomine había perdido la razón. ¿Por qué lo señalaba y le decía eso?  
—¿O un foco? Te puedo decir que eres una luz, pero yo soy la luz, si no me crees pregúntale a Tetsu.  
—¿Eh?  
—¿Una hoguera? Sí, más bien eres una hoguera Kise.  
—¿Aominecchi, te has vuelto loco?  
—Estaba pensando que nuestra relación es parecida a una polilla que quiere acercarse a la luz y puede resultar quemada por ello o simplemente toparse con algo que le impida llegar a la luz. Pero no eres luz porque yo soy la luz, eres más bien fuego aunque irradias luminosidad.  
Kise soltó una ligera carcajada tan brillante que Aomine reforzó su teoría.  
—Ya no pienses, Aominecchi, o te va a empezar a salir humo por las orejas. Crees que soy luminoso, pero no puedo ser luz porque eso ya lo eres ¿verdad? —Aomine afirmó, no creía que Kise le fuera a seguir el juego, pero se sentía bien que así fuera. Por su parte Ryota se puso a pensar en las palabras de su amigo, era raro que sacara esas conclusiones y admitía que era agradable—. Más que una hoguera prefiero ser un sol. —Aomine se volteó a verlo—. ¡Mírame! Cabello rubio, ojos dorados, piel clara, tan cool como un sol… sí, eso me gusta. Y tú eres una polilla, una polilla negra.  
Aomine intentó sujetarlo para desquitarse por ese chiste, no obstante Kise se adelantó soltando una carcajada. Daiki le dio toda la razón.  
«Eres mi sol, Kise. Brillante, reconfortante e inalcanzable».


End file.
